Ziel
by Am17
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Eilig


„Abby hast du die Lisa gesehen?" fragte Ziva ihre Freundin.  
„Sie war vorhin hier, aber als Ducky kam um mir ein paar Proben zu bringen ist sie mit ihm mitgegangen." antwortete die Goth mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Ziva drehte auf der Stelle um und verließ das Labor, nur um kurz darauf den Kopf wieder durch die Tür zu stecken.  
„Danke Abbs."  
Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden.

Mit schnellen schritten erreichte sie die Autopsie und betrat diese ohne zuschauen ob jemand dort war und arbeite.  
„Ducky?" fragte die Israeli in den Raum da weder der alte Pathologe noch sein junger Assistent Palmer da waren.  
Als sie keine Antwort erhielt ging sie zur Tür, die den Vorratsraum vom Rest der Pathologie trennte, in der Hoffnung dort die beiden Männer zu finden.  
Mit Schwung riss sie die Tür auf nur um von einem leeren Raum empfangen zu werden.  
„Wollt ihr mich auf den Arm nehmen? Wenn ja kommt raus." rief sie und sah sich um ob von irgend wo her eine Antwort kam.

Ohne weiter auf eine Reaktion zu warten verschwand sie wieder aus der Pathologie und ging zum Fahrstuhl um ins Büro zurückzukehren und ein Wörtchen mit Tony zu reden.  
Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und sie wollte einsteigen, achtete dabei aber nicht auf die beiden Männer die den Fahrstuhl verlassen wollten.  
Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete Ziva auf ihrem Hintern als sie in einen der beiden Männer gerannt war.  
„Meine Liebe ist dir etwas passiert?" fragte Ducky sofort als er erkannte was passiert war.  
„Danke Ducky, mir geht's gut. Ich war nur in eile und habe auch nicht gesehen. Tschuldigung Palmer." sprach Ziva und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken als sie erkannte in wenn sie gerannt war.  
Ohne weitere Worte zu wechseln betrat sie den Fahrstuhl und fuhr ins Büro.

Schon vom Fahrstuhl konnte sie sehen das nur McGee an seinem Schreibtisch saß und arbeitete und es keine Spur der anderen beiden Mitglieder des Teams waren.  
„McGee. Hast du vielleicht Tony oder Lisa gesehen?" fragte sie noch während sie auf den jungen Agenten zu ging.  
„Ducky hat sie vorhin vorbeigebracht. Tony ist dann mit ihr losgegangen um etwas zu essen zu suchen da sie Hunger hatte." kam es von McGee ohne das er von seiner Arbeit aufsah.  
„Er hat doch immer was in seinem Schreibtisch. Warum hat er ihr davon nichts gegeben?" fragte Ziva und erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort, doch McGee tat es trotz dem.  
„Tony hat das selbe gesagt, aber wir beide wissen das er ihr nicht abschlagen kann."  
„Wohl war, wohl war. Danke McGee."  
Und damit machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg um Tony und Lisa zu suchen.

Auf halben weg zur Kantine kam ihr ihr Boss entgegen.  
„Wenn du Tony sucht er ist nicht mehr dort. Die beiden haben sich etwas zu essen geholt und sind dann wieder verschwunden."  
Ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Frustration, das sie je näher sie ihrem Ziel kam es sich immer weiter von ihr entfernte.  
„Bis die beiden wieder kommen gehst du jetzt an deinen Schreibtisch und bearbeitest die Akten weiter." befahl Gibbs ihr.

Sie war noch nicht lange an ihren Schreibtisch und hatte noch nicht ein mal die erste Akte bearbeitet, weil sich ihre Gedanken immer wieder um Tony und Lisa drehten und wo sie nur waren.  
So tief in ihren Gedanken versunken bekam sie nicht mit wie Tony sich ihr gegenüber an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und sie beobachtete.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie quer über die Tische.  
Erschrocken von seiner Stimme zuckte sie zusammen und wurde sich ihrer Umwelt wieder bewusst.  
„Was?" fragte sie noch immer ein wenig verstört.  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah sie wieder an.  
„Kam ich wenigstens in deinem Traum vor?" fragte er mit einem seiner typischen DiNozzo-Grinsen.  
„Tony!" kam es entsetze von ihr, als sie verstand was er meinte.

„Das ist für mich ein klares Ja." kam es triumphierend von ihm.  
„Mag sein, sag mir lieber wo sie ist."  
Doch Tony´s Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter und sie verstand immer weniger, bis sie merkte wie etwas unentwegt an ihrem rechten Hosenbein zupfte.  
„Lisa." sagte sie erfreut, als sie an sich hinunter sah und ihre zwei Jährige Tochter sie mit dem selben Lächeln an sah wie sie es immer machte wenn sie sich freute ihre Mutter zu sehen.  
„Mama Arm." sprach die kleine und hielt ihr ihre kleinen Ärmschen entgegen.  
Und genau wie Tony konnte sie ihr bei diesem Lächeln und den Blaugrünen Augen nichts abschlagen.  
„Komm her." sagte sie und nahm die kleine auf den Arm.


End file.
